


Don't lie and say that it's okay  It's alright if there's nothing more to say

by Syreina



Category: Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syreina/pseuds/Syreina
Summary: Seth finds out he's pregnant and restarts his life. He doesn't plan on getting caught and his life turning dramatic.





	1. The Start of it all

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Posted to Fanfiction.net

Don't lie and say that it's okay   
It's alright if there's nothing more to say   
So I'm running away, I'm leaving this place   
Yeah I'm running away, I'm running away   
I'll never let you find me   
I'm leaving you behind with the past, no I won't look back   
And I don't wanna hear your reasons   
Don't wanna hear you tell me why I should stay 

 

Seth closed his eyes as he leaves the hotel room, locking the door behind himself. He then looks at the letter in his hand. His life had spiraled out of control. It was too much for him to fix it anymore. Now he was scared and in the worse spot he could be in. He was too chicken to face anyone of his friends and ex-partners with the news he was pregnant. They didn't really care why Seth turned on them, and when he tried to tell them, they didn't listen. Seth looked down at the bump that had formed over the last month. He was 4 months along and he couldn't hide it anymore. 

Seth takes a breath and then walks down the hallway. He knew that Roman and Dean were happy together and he wanted to ensure that it stayed that way. If he was gone they would stay that way and maybe they would even be happier. The Shield was eternally fractured and would never reform. With the pregnancy, he couldn't stay and couldn't wrestle anymore. He had enough saved that he could live for awhile until he could find a job. He puts the letter on the door where Roman and Dean where staying. He then keeps walking and leaves the hotel. 

The night air was hot as he walked out of the hotel for the last time and Seth takes a breath. None of the things Hunter promised him mattered to him anymore. He gets in the cab and closes the door. His WWE career is gone now and he needed to move on. He watches as the city goes by the window. He sighs as they pull into the airport. He pays the driver and takes his bags. He walks into the airport hoping that everyone can forgive him for leaving. He looks once more over his shoulder before getting on the plane. When he bought the ticket online he didn't even know what city it was for and He doesn't care what city he is heading to. He just is leaving to make a new life for him and his child.


	2. This is my Life

Over 2 years later.

Seth works at a coffee shop serving tables. His bi-colored hair was long gone and it was just all dark brown. He had long since given up his gym days and was just tall and thin now. He though is happy and is raising his almost 2-year-old daughter and trying to make ends met with his part-time job and what is left of his savings. He was trying just to work part-time until his daughter goes to school.

As he's serving a customer, he looks up when he hears a squeal and feels someone attach themselves to his leg. He looks down at a beautiful little girl. The little girl that he would move heaven and earth to make happy. He gives the customer her coffee and she giggles as Seth bends over and picks the little girl up.

"Angel what are you doing here?" he asks as his almost 2-year-old giggles and hugs him close.

Angel had long dark brown hair and blue eyes. She is small for her age but just by the way she presents herself you can tell she will be a strong-willed young lady.

"Daddy," she says and hugs him tighter. Her long hair pulled into pigtails.

Seth grins and hugs her gently. The little girl looks almost like a mixture of him, Dean and Roman. She was beautiful.

His boss chuckles, "aww Hey Angel."

Angel grins brightly as Seth puts her down. She immediately waves at Seth's boss. His boss chuckles, "Take off early Seth. Full pay, we can handle it."

Seth nods and smiles, "Thank You."

He holds his daughter close as he gets his wallet and leaves the coffee shop. He walks down the street towards his apartment. His apartment is full well-used furniture but it was home. Also, it was all his.

He had watched wrestling recently and knew that Dean and Roman had married behind the scenes. They had done well actually. Dean and Roman took the tag belts and Roman was world champion. Seth climbs the steps and yawns softly as he walks into his apartment.

He sets up to feed Angel and then put her down for a nap. They didn't have a lot but they were making it by. He saw some rumor sites and speculation when he left as to why. One of the insiders said he left because he got knocked up by Randy. He had a good laugh over that one. He knew that Randy wouldn't have liked that. Considering he was in some form of a relationship with Cody at that time. The rumors died fast when he never resurfaced.

Seth sits Angel in her high chair and then warms up some soup. He sits down and feeds Angel quietly. He then stands up and Angel yawns as he lays her down for a nap. He then walks over and turns on the TV. He looks up as there's an advertisement for a live show tomorrow. He shakes his head and makes a note for himself. Other than work he shouldn't go anywhere to make sure that no one sees him.

He didn't want anyone to know where he was or what was going on. He also didn't want his daughter taken from him since Roman and Dean had money and could get a lawyer and he was barely making it by. He also still just didn't want to face them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I can't update every day but the prologue was small so I wanted to give you guys a bit of set up.


	3. What you do is not always the answer

Monday, Seth carries Angel into the coffee shop. The babysitter today had to meet him here. He looks around and sits down at the worker's table since the coffee shop was quiet now. The boss looks at him and smiles, "Hey you're early."

Seth nods, "Babysitter was out and had to meet me here."

Seth is looking at his boss and doesn't see who walks in. He blinks when he hears "Is that you Seth?"

Seth turns and looks at Naomi with wide eyes. Naomi is staring at Angel and then looks at Seth.

Naomi walks over and she has tears in her eyes. She slaps him so hard that his head snaps around. Angel whimpers and cries not understanding what's going on. Naomi storms out of the coffee shop and Seth quickly follows her, "Naomi.. wait."

He walks outside and stops dead in his tracks, seeing Jey and Jimmy staring at him. Jey walks over and looks at Angel and then Seth, "So... that's where you went."

Seth shrugs lightly and swallows, "You're going to tell them aren't you?"

Naomi is yelling into her phone. She is giving the address of the coffee shop.

Jey sighs, "Think she already has."

Seth sighs and rubs Angel's back as she sniffles scared. "Fuck."

Naomi stomps over and glares at Seth, "How dare you."

Seth swallows again and when Angel clings to him, he finally backs up, "I'm going."

He turns and goes to move but Jimmy blocks the way and puts his hands on Seth's shoulders, "No uce you're staying."

Seth sighs, Llisten I vanished for a reason."

Naomi snarls at him, "you took away his daughter."

Seth turns his head and glares at her and then pushes Jimmy out of the way going into the cafe. He debates on just going straight through and getting the bus home to hide. He though hears screeching of tires and he knows that most likely won't be an option.

His boss looks at him, "Do I need to call the cops."

Seth mumbles, "Hold onto that thought. I'm not certain."

Seth looks up at Jimmy and Jey point into the cafe and he can see Roman and Dean. Seth can also see Randy and has to wonder over that one. Dean looks livid as he storms into the cafe and Seth debates on his boss calling the cops. He actually hands Angel over to his Boss in case Dean can't control himself and whispers, "If he starts throwing punches call the cops."

Seth turns and Dean is right in his face, "How fucking dare you."

Seth holds up his hands, "I'd say calm down but honestly I think you're past that."

Roman is looking at Angel and the boss who has picked up the phone.

Randy quickly walks in with Jey and Jimmy. Randy actually attempts to pull Dean away. Naomi storms in and watches with narrowed eyes. Seth takes a step back and then calmly states, "Now unless things have really changed since I wrestled, Stephanie and Hunter would be beyond pissed if you where arrested. So take a breath before you do something stupid."

Randy eyes Seth.

Seth sighs and rubs his forehead, "I know you might find this hard to believe but.. I've got nothing to say to you guys."

Dean snaps and grabs Seth by the hair, "Oh?"

Seth winces and then groans softly as the cook steps from the back, "Is there a problem." The Cook is holding a baseball bat.

"Ok this is getting out of control," Seth hisses and then grabs Dean's hand and pulls his hand out of his hair.

The boss looks at them and mutters, "I'm calling the cops."

Roman sighs and finally barks out, "everyone stop!" he then looks at the boss, "If we could all talk calmly about this.. can we stay?"

Seth backs against the breakfast bar and watches them all.

The boss looks at Seth, "You get to call this one. I don't want any trouble here though."

Seth nods and looks up as his babysitter comes in, "I'll talk on one condition.. Angel leaves with her."

Dean goes to say something but Roman holds up his hand, "Yes."

Seth gently takes Angel and gives her to his neighbour. He whispers in her ear quickly that she needs to keep Angel until he comes to get her. The baby sitter nods and leaves fast since she can feel the tension. The boss eyes them all and then points to the back, "go hash this out away from my customers.. one yell though and the cook is getting Seth while I have your asses arrested. The only debate is if our cook gets a couple of free swings in."

Naomi almost wants to challenge her but Jimmy holds up his hand, agreeing with the boss. Seth turns and heads into the storage room and holds the door open for everyone. Eventually everyone is sitting on boxes or some chairs there. Seth sits by the door but Randy sits in front of it, blocking him in.

Seth eyes everyone, "what do you want to know."

Roman nods, "you left with a letter."

Seth shrugs, "my career was over man. There wasn't anything left for me in the WWE."

Randy shakes his head, "Bullshit."

Seth shrugs, "that's my story and I'm sticking to it."

Dean nods, "so you left and where pregnant.. taking our kid away from us."

Seth sighs, "would you have listened to me if I said.. Hey I'm pregnant or view it as an excuse."

Dean bites his lip, "I'd like to think.."

Seth snaps back. "You'd like to but the truth is you wouldn't believe me. You'd think I was trying to keep you from beating my ass in the ring and blow up even more."

Dean sighs.

Roman looks at him, "So why keep it a secret?"

Seth shrugs, "I couldn't risk you taking her away from me. After I gave birth, I didn't want to lose her."

Dean sighs, "I'd like to think.."

Seth sighs, "Yeah well Angel would like to think that fairies are real and bring people candy but that doesn't mean it's true."

Dean jumps up and gets in Seth's face again, "You'd think I would be.. "

Seth glares at him, "You almost pulled me out of here by the hair in front of her. I don't think I'm that far off."

Dean glares but steps back.

Roman looks at Seth, "who's is she?"

Seth shrugs, "I don't know."

Dean sits down and takes a breath, "so who ever your whore ass slept with could be the daddy."

Seth's jaw goes tight and this time he reacts. He slaps Dean so hard that Dean actually falls out of his chair. Seth then spins and shoves Randy out of the way and leaves the storage room. Randy looks at Dean and hisses, "smooth."

Randy chases after Seth and grabs his hand, "Seth stop."

Seth shakes his head, "I'm done. They can go fuck themselves."

Seth leaves the cafe and Randy growls as looks back at Dean and Roman who leave the room.

Dean mumbles, "The.."

Roman snaps, "Shut up Dean, you ever hear of Seth sleeping around or touching anyone else other then us?"

Dean frowns, "Hunter?"

Randy laughs, "Hunter wouldn't touch anyone other then Steph. As fucked up as it sounds he's madly in love with her and she loves him just as much."

Dean pauses and sighs, "no.. fuck." he slumps against the breakfast bar.

Roman sighs, "How do we find him?"

Randy rubs his head, "Good question."

Seth walks back to his apartment building and then stops at the stairs. Tears where in his eyes and he didn't know what to do. He knew they would take him to court for custody and that Stephanie would back them since she was likely pissed at him for breaking his contract. He sits on the stairs and holds his head.


	4. Explain yourself.. and talk to me

Roman sits in the cafe the next day as Seth walks in for his shift. Seth eyes the corner and then goes to the back to get his apron and goes about his work, ignoring Roman. Roman sits there silently occasionally looking up at Seth and making sure he was there. Roman sits there for Seth's full shift making sure to buy enough that Seth's boss isn't completely annoyed by him. Seth finally at the end of his shift walks over to him, "What are you doing?"

Roman shrugs, "Waiting to kidnap you."

Seth raises his eyebrow and then throws his apron to the girl coming in to replace him and heads to the door, "Kidnap me when my babysitter isn't waiting for me."

Roman gets up and follows Seth out, "Talk to me."

Seth spins around, "Why so you can insult me or act like a prick. Thanks but no, I'm done."

Roman holds up his hands and shakes his head, "No insults. No prick."

Seth snorts and then sighs softly, "What do you want?"

Roman looks at him, "The truth."

Seth shrugs, "You guys don't actually want the truth."

Roman pulls out the letter, "I'm sorry that it got this far.. I'm sorry that I fucked up everything."

Seth snarls, "I know what I wrote Roman."

Roman looks at him, "Do you .. because that's not the same guy that was with us.. That's not the same guy that turned on us. That's also not the same man standing in front of me."

Seth shakes his head, "Doesn't matter."

Roman looks at him, "it matters to me, Seth."

Seth pulls his hair and then mutters, "come on. I'm cold and I'm going home. You can either stand here or come.. I don't care."

Seth turns and heads towards the bus stop. He yelps though when he's spun around and lead to a car.

"I'm not taking the bus," Roman states.

Seth shrugs, "It's not that bad."

Roman laughs, "I remember that thing from my teens, I bought a car as soon as I could."

Seth shrugs, "I had to sell mine."

Roman cocks his head, "why."

Seth gets in Roman's car and Roman pulls out into traffic after starting it.

Seth shrugs, "Money for rent."

Roman frowns softly, "Seth.."

Seth holds up his hand, "Don't."

Seth guides him to his place and then gets out. Roman gets out and takes in the scene. It's an apartment on the wrong side of town and Roman more then anything wants to just move Seth right then and there. He texts Dean to come to the address. Seth goes upstairs and the neighbor meets him with Angel. Seth beams at his little girl and scoops her up, taking her into his apartment.

Roman looks around and sighs, "How much are you paying for this place."

Seth shrugs, "I only work at a Dinner. What do you expect."

Roman eyes him, "you and her deserve better."

Seth waves him off and carries her to the kitchen, "We're fine."

Seth gives Angel a cookie and she looks at Roman. Roman gives Angel a gentle smile and she shyly hides in Seth's shoulder.

When Dean walks in, Seth groans, "Should have known."

Seth though gently sets Angel down and she eyes the other guys and then totters over to Dean and offers him the cookie and says softly in her childlike voice, "Share."

Dean smiles softly at her and crouches down, "You are beautiful."

Seth watches and then sighs, "Want some water? I don't have much else unless you want watered down apple juice."

Roman looks at him, "I more want to know what happened."

Seth shrugs and sits down on his tattered couch, "I turned on you to better my career.. slept with you guys one last time.. and well.. birds and the bees."

Dean scoops up Angel and then looks at Seth, "so you ran away."

Angel chews on her cookie watching everyone, effectively covering Dean in crumbs.

Seth shrugs, "I'm a chicken what can I say. Besides, I doubt you would have believed me and I couldn't take the chance." Seth sighs and looks at them, "Listen I'm not asking anything from you guys. Just go away."

Roman looks at him, "Seth.."

Seth stands and looks at him, "Just go. I have to get Angel down and then sleep myself."

Dean looks at Angel, "you want to know what I think?"

Seth turns and glares at Dean, "I think you made your thoughts on me clear in the closet thanks. I don't want to hear anything from you anymore."

Dean sighs, "I think you're hurt that we didn't listen to you. That we didn't take care of you like we should have and that we "

Seth whispers. "it doesn't matter anymore."

Dean looks at Seth and then hands Angel to Roman. Roman takes the little girl and holds her watching.

Dean walks forward and Seth backs up. Dean presses against Seth and whispers in Seth's ear. "Somehow I doubt that. Somehow I think it does matter."

Seth glares at him trying to push him away. Dean pins Seth against the counter and then looks down into Seth's eyes. Seth moves his face to look at the ground to the side. Dean though catches Seth's chin in his fingers and gently moves Seth's face so they're looking eye to eye.

Seth's breath catches and then he manages to choke out. "leave.. get out."

His knees shake and then when Dean moves back. Seth sinks to the floor. Tears come to his eyes but keep his voice firm as he keeps telling them to leave. Dean and Roman leave quietly. Angel though totters over and wraps her arms around Seth. Seth wraps his arms around his daughter and cries softly into her hair.


	5. Reality Bites

Seth doesn't see them for a couple weeks after that. He thinks that life is back to the way it was. He takes a breath and sighs. Dean was right. It did matter and Seth still loved them both completely. He knew though they still wanted nothing to do with him and right now this was about Angel. He completely expected a lawyer to contact but nothing happened.

He started living his life again and went back to having a hole in his life. It was coming up on Angel's birthday. She was turning 2 and Seth had pooled all the money he had to have a party. It would just be him and babysitter and few people from the dinner. But it would as special as he could make it.

The babysitter smiles as she carries in the cake that she baked. She puts it down on the table and looks at Seth. "Well, at least the drama is over."

Seth smiles slightly and looks at her. "I guess."

The babysitter hugs him tightly and then goes to let Seth's coworkers in. Angel looks up at her daddy and reaches for him. Seth scoops her up and holds her tightly. His boss brings a big teddy bear into the apartment and Angel gasps.

The cook grins at Angel, "Happy birthday baby girl."

Angel giggles and reaches for him. He scoops angel up and hugs her tightly. Angel looks so happy as she holds onto him.

Seth looks up when there's a knock. He goes to answer the door. His breath is taken away seeing Dean and Roman along with Roman's family standing there. Jey holds up a stuffed tiger and he looks for his part sheepish. Naomi looks at him and looks nervous but hopeful.

Seth bites his lip and moves to the side. He lets them in not wanting a fight. Also one of these men was Angel's father. Everyone else though eyes them but says nothing. Dean is the last one in and he makes eye contact with Seth. Something in his eyes pulls Seth in but Seth bites his cheek. Dean shrugs and then hands Angel something. It's a princess Doll.

Dean speaks softly to the little girl. "Happy Birthday beautiful."

Roman whispers to Seth. "Your boss told us about Angel's party."

Seth nods and whispers. "Yeah."

Roman reaches out and gently takes take's Seth's hand. Seth flinches but the warmth and gentleness is something that Seth just wants. Roman keeps his hand and Seth slowly takes a hold of Roman's hand. Seth is lead through the room like it's the most natural thing in the world for Roman.

Dean has taken Angel during this time and is carrying her around. Angel for her part is loving this and keeps talking to Dean about things. Seth looks at Roman though and then slowly pulls away. Roman and Dean are married and they.. Roman though catches his hand and squeezes it. Seth relents and holds onto Roman's hand tightly. Roman nods and then smirks when Dean walks over.

Dean moves and leans against Seth's side holding Angel. Seth closes his eyes and lets more warmth wash over him. The time of being alone and struggling, begins to hit him. Dean frowns when he sees Seth start to crumble. Dean hands Angel to the babysitter. "We'll be right back. I think daddy needs a little air."

Roman nods and Naomi frowns. Naomi though lets it go as Roman pulls Seth out of the apartment with Dean. Roman shepherds Dean and Seth downstairs to the front of the building. Seth holds onto himself as he sinks onto the apartment stairs. Dean frowns and immediately moves and wraps his arms around Seth holding him. Roman watches and crouches in front of them.

Seth keeps mumbling something over and over.

Roman is the one that ends up gently putting his hands on either side of Seth's head. He makes Seth look at him and both him and Dean wince at what is pouring out of Seth's mouth.

"I can't lose you again," Seth repeats over and over.

Roman speaks softly and measured. "You won't."

Seth then suddenly burst out in laughter. It's not the happy kind though it's cold and defeated. The kind that makes your heart sink a little. "Yes I will. You go back to you're world and then I go back to mine." He then stops and looks at the ground. "The one I made." He stands and heads back upstairs silently.

Roman sits on the sidewalk and runs a hand through his hair. Dean pauses and then speaks softly. "He's right."

Roman looks at Dean.

Dean speaks softly. "We're pushing our way back in and for what?"

Roman takes a breath and then speaks softly. "Yeah.."

Dean whispers. "Are we ready for this or are we pushing our way in with out thinking and going to do more damage."

Roman looks at Dean for once not having an answer.


	6. Turn of Events

Seth stands in the dinner 2 week's later. He hasn't seen or heard from Dean or Roman. He has to keep going and paying rent, so he couldn't afford to think about what those two where doing. He kind of thought that they had moved on and maybe it was truly over. He turns his head when the door opens and his eyes go wide.

Cody grins at him "Hey kid."

Seth looks at him and then tears came to his eyes. Cody walks over swiftly and wraps his arms around Seth. They had been friends for years while they where both in the WWE. When Seth left he didn't talk to Cody but he did keep track of Cody's career. Cody left the WWE and went to ROH and joined the Bullet Club. Seth knew he was doing well and Cody was a lot happier. He had heard also that Randy went back to his wife and left Cody and that was the only reason Cody was staying in the WWE for as long as he did.

"Cody.." Seth whispers.

Cody pulls back and looks at Seth. His thumbs wiping the tears off Seth's cheeks. "Hey, kid. Long time no see."

Seth nods and then pulls back a little. "What are you doing here?"

Cody grins at Seth. "I heard what is going on and I have an offer..." Cody stops when he sees Seth's head drop. "No wait... it's good news that I have. It's not like what I heard happened with those other two."

Seth looks confused at Cody.

Cody laughs "you know wrestlers can't help but gossip." Cody looks at Seth and then smile so brightly. "I'm here to offer you a contract."

Seth stops and shakes his head. "But.."

Cody shakes his head and leads Seth out the door of the dinner. "Come let's talk."

Cody gives Seth's boss before he leaves a thumbs up and the boss grins and nods. Seth lets himself be lead out and he stops when he sees some guys in front of a limo. Cody Rhodes smirks at him and motions to each person as he says their name. Nick and Matt lean against the car and wave. Matt was much more animated then Nick but it's easy to see they're brothers. Kenny stands beside them, watching over his boys and over the situation in general. It's easy to see who leads and keeps the group in check. Adam Page though stands there with his eyes on his boots quietly and Marty just jumps up and down happily. Cody moves shepherding Seth into the limo with the Bullet Club.

Seth looks around and whispers. "A contract?"

Cody grins as he looks Seth in the eye. "With ROH.. with us."

Seth looks around. "really.. but I haven't wrestled in almost 2 years."

Cody smirks. "Well, we'll have to get you back into shape and knock that ring rust off... But seriously.. Seth Rollins would put the Bullet Club and ROH more on the map. Maybe even open some more doors."

Seth looks at his hands. "But.. " His thoughts going to his job and his daughter.

Cody tips Seth's chin. "You don't have to struggle.. we'll help."

Nick suddenly speaks. "We will help. It'll be fun."

Matt grins. "And your daughter can hang out with ours."

Seth looks confused.

Matt blushes and then mumbles. "We have a little girl."

Kenny nods. "Mariah."

Seth catches on. "You three?"

Matt nods and Kenny speaks up. "All three of us. We're not going to leave you without someone for your little girl. We want.. you to be one of us."

Nick nods. "A full member not just someone that is a token member."

Seth nods and then looks at them. "Alright."

Cody smiles brightly and hugs Seth. "Welcome to the party."

Matt laughs as Nick finishes "Superkick party."

While Seth is having his chat with the Bullet Club, Dean and Roman are sitting half a world away. They didn't know that Randy had let it slip that they had found Seth. Stephanie immediately announced, when Roman and Dean arrived at Raw, that they were being sent on an urgent publicity tour in Thailand and where immediately shipped out on the company Jet. Roman and Dean had no choice but the break let them think about what their next move was.

Dean looks at Roman. "You know I love you right?"

Roman pauses and then eyes Dean. "No, I won't share my food."

Dean sighs dramatically. "It's not about your food.. though if you were to share I wouldn't say no."

Roman ignores that food sharing since that will never happen. "What's it about then?"

Dean fidgets with his fork and then just decides it's better to blurt it out. "There's something missing."

Roman sits back and then looks at his husband. "Would that missing piece be a 6 foot 2 person.. that turned on us?"

Dean bites his lip. "maybe.."

Roman looks down. "do you think you can .. forgive him for everything."

Dean thinks and then speaks slowly and measuredly. "I think he had his fears and I want to hear them out. I also.. I think that .. Yes, I could. You don't feel the same?'

Roman looks at his plate. "I think your right and I think he was scared and when he gets scared he acts like a dumb ass. I seem to accept a lot of dumbasses in my life.."

Dean looks at Roman and then nods. "So yes..."

Roman nods. "Yeah, I could."

Dean whispers. "we need to actually talk to him."

Roman nods and then looks up when his cell phone rings. He see's Stephanie's number and sighs. "I really wish Randy had kept his mouth shut."

Dean sighs, "he didn't mean too."

Roman mumbles. "Still.. we'll be lucky to be stateside at any time in the next year."

Dean sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "maybe Stephanie will calm down and we can pitch Seth joining us? I mean they would have Seth back."

Roman shakes his head. "Seth wouldn't be under their control then. They would never go for it."

Dean frowns and sighs, knowing Roman is right. "damn it."


	7. Debut to end all Debuts

Dean walks into the Raw locker room. They finally had come back after almost 3 weeks. Roman was following him but looked even more run down. Stephanie had made their stay in Thailand so busy that they barely had time to think. Dean rubs his eyes and looks around tiredly. Something was making the locker room vibrate with action.

Randy walks over and eyes Dean. "Did you hear?"

Roman looks over at him and rumbles. "Hear what... We were in Thailand forever.."

Dean nods. "We haven't even been home for over 2 weeks."

Randy points to the screen. "ROH paid big bucks and got someone to go over to their roster."

Roman shrugs. "So?"

Randy mumbles. "Rumour is it's someone big."

Dean shrugs and then mumbles. "Oh well.. should be interesting at least."

Roman frowns and watches the screen. He had a bad feeling about this.

Backstage at the ROH PPV.

Seth bounces from side to side. He's dressed in his normal skinny jeans and a bullet Club shirt. He also had Kenny hoodie on. Kenny was standing with him along with the Young Bucks. They were set to run in and ensure that Cody took back the title from Dalton Castle. Seth though has so nervous that he couldn't stop moving.

Kenny finally moves and puts his hands on Seth's shoulder. "Hey."

Seth looks at him and whispers. "Nerves."

Kenny nods and speaks calmly. "You will do great. This is just the start."

Seth shakes his head. "I haven't.."

Matt stomps his foot lightly. "Seth. You've been working with us for a week. You are ready. It's not like you'll be alone either. We'll be there and even if you fall we'll make sure this is epic. That's what teams do."

Nick nods. "Yeah man, we got this."

Seth nods and then takes a breath. He looks up when Kenny suddenly signals them. It was time for them to go out.

Kenny looks at Seth. "you have this. Just follow us."

Nick reaches over and pulls Seth's hood up so no one can see his face. "Let's go."

Matt nods. "It's time for the superkick party."

Dalton goes for the pin and the Bullet club music hits. Cody kicks out and then rolls to the side of the ring. Dalton stands up and puts his hands on his hips, as Kenny, and the Young bucks enter the arena. The announcers are saying something about the Bullet Club playing dirty.

Dalton doesn't see a man in a hoodie attack him from behind. Dalton crumbles from the attack. The man then rolls Cody onto Dalton for the pin. The Ref doesn't see this and counts the pin for Cody to take back the belt. Cody stands up and wraps his arms around the man. The rest of the club come out.

Kenny takes the mic. "The Bullet Club is for life."

The crowd starts chanting.

Nick though holds up his hand and then points to the man in the hoodie. Kenny stands behind him and then speaks. "We are about to take over the world. ROH.. New Japan met the newest Bullet Club Member."

Kenny pulls down the hood and the crowd erupts. Seth stands there looking at the crowd. Both Announcers at once ask what he's doing here.

Kenny laughs into the mic. "Vinnymac, you can serve us with Cease and desists and take away our hand gestures. Hell, you can take away our members and even our leaders. But we'll always find a way to get back. Because we are the best and we won't die. "

Cody then takes the mic and grins brightly. "Won't die, Kenny.. We're going to strike back. By bringing back one of your best but making him ours. You can't keep ignoring us as we are TAKING OVER THE BUSINESS."

The Bucks work the crowd.

Seth nods and smirks into the camera.

Kenny then yells. "Welcome the newest member of the BULLET CLUB. Former Champion of the place that shall not be mentioned. SETH ROLLINS."

Seth grins and then holds up the too sweet sign as the show ends. The Club stands tall.

WWE

Dean falls off his chair and Roman stares at the TV with his mouth open. Neither of them knew what to say or do.

Naomi whispers. "He.. He .. "

Jey though smirks. "good for him."

Randy stands up and then points at the TV. "HOLY SHIT."

Jimmy looks at Jey and then Roman and Dean.


	8. You are way to obvious Adam

Seth stands backstage with his legs almost shaking. The excitement and the shock wearing off for him. He was back in the sport he loves. The crowd was still going crazy and Kenny and the Bucks were on stage milking it for all it's worth. Cody lead Seth to the back with Adam Page and Marty. Cody could tell that Seth needed a break and to collect himself.

Seth looks at Cody and whispers. "Wow."

Cody grins brightly and nods. "Yup that's about right. We just made history."

Seth looks at Cody and whispers. "I guess."

Kenny walks back with the bucks. He then wraps an arm around each Buck. Kenny then laughs softly. "Damn that was exciting."

Nick moves and wraps his arms around Seth. Seth hugs him back and Nick whispers. "Told you we would make an impact."

Kenny nods. "And that it was a team effort. We got this."

Matt smirks. "Now comes the hard part."

Seth looks confused.

Matt jumps up and down. "Getting you moved and getting you in shape."

Seth groans softly. "shit."

Matt smirks. "oh this is going to be fun."

Seth looks confused. "moved?"

Matt nods. "I saw that apartment.. Like hell a bullet club member is staying there. Let alone with a little girl."

Kenny nods. "You need a safe place to live."

Seth mumbles. "what.."

Matt hums. "Trust us."

Nick nods and then takes Seth by the arm. "come we have some idea's."

Marty takes Seth's other arm. "We are going to get you set up. Adam already volunteered to have you at his place until we get you moved in."

Seth looks stunned but is lead away by the Bucks and Marty before he can say anything.

Cody looks at Adam. "Oh?"

Adam coughs. "Yeah..."

Kenny shakes his head. "you have it bad man."

Adam turns to Kenny and looks annoyed.

Cody snickers though. "Mister, I stare at my shoes and act all shy."

Adam goes to say something to Cody now but Kenny interrupts.

Kenny snickers. "Oh and I just try and puff out my chest in the ring with him too."

Adam growls. " I did.."

Cody interrupts. "Oh, and He blushes when Seth looks so much as at him."

Adam sighs and then looks insulted as he storms forward to follow the Bucks, Marty, and Seth.

Cody calls after him. "Don't trip while you stare at him with your doe eyes."

Kenny laughs and leans against the wall.

Adam gets away and takes a breath outside the locker room where everyone else was. He looks up at the ceiling wondering if he was that obvious.

The next day.

Matt is going through Seth's closet and throwing old worn out shirts away. Seth looks in horror as most of his clothing is being thrown out. Matt though had already ordered a ton of clothing for Seth and Angel. Nick also had been involved and got some toys for Angel since he wanted Angel as spoiled as their little girl. Also, Matt, Nick and Kenny's little girl, who was a couple years older, had given Angel boxes full of clothing.

Seth watches as Matt finally stands back from the closet. "Do I have anything left?"

Matt looks at the suitcase and then throws it away. "No."

Seth blinks at the suitcase being hauled out by Kenny. "Oh..."

Matt looks at Seth. "Don't worry. I got you lots of clothing coming and some pants and things you can wear while we wait."

Seth nods.

Kenny nods firmly. "We have you covered. Don't we Adam."

Adam's head snaps up. He was moving a couch with Cody and nearly drops it.

Cody yelps when it almost falls on his foot. "HEY, not now Kenny."

Kenny snickers and Adam rushes out an apology.

Seth looks confused by all of this.

Cody mumbles about idiots and being dumb as he carries the couch out with Adam.

Nick calls out as they walk out. "That goes to the trash."

Kenny laughs harder and then looks up when the babysitter walks in.

Matt having talked to Seth earlier grins at her. "CONGRATULATIONS."

The babysitter looks confused.

Nick grins brightly. "Seth is in need of a full-time Nanny.. Matt secured an apartment and even got you some movers so yes... we don't know your name though so.."

The Babysitter looks at them confused. "Melissa."

Matt grins and then leads Melissa into the kitchen. "lets talk contracts and benefits."

Seth looks at Kenny. "I can't.."

Kenny waves his hand. "We just lost our nanny so you're doing us a favor. Not to mention. Well, you are going to make a lot of money. Let's just get you moved."

_____________

A/N sorry I was super busy so I wanted to put a little bit out for you guys to say I'm not gone completely.


End file.
